


Rei the Streamer

by Umbrelloid



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal, Deepthroat, Masturbation, Other, Vibrator, dildo, huge dildo, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: An incredibly curvy Rei gets in front of the camera and debases herself.-Champion of Venus - Version 0.1.5 is out now!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Rei the Streamer

Rei locked the door and listened carefully for a long minute. Once she was sure no one was spying on her, she opened her wardrove and reached into the back, past her spare plugsuits, to grab the big, cardboard box full of toys. She left that on the floor while she set up her camera, pointing it at the bed, then pulled on her facial mask before sitting down to begin recording. Her huge tits heaved in and out in her tight, white top, stretching the garment so thin that her navel and wide hips were visible, while her red gym shorts hugged her bountiful asscheeks and thighs tightly. She raised a hand in a soft wave, her cheeks blushing darker as she watched the viewer count skyrocket. Her streams had become increasingly popular over the last few months, especially due to the lockdown, and she was determined to prove herself worthy of her success.

“Hello, everyone,” Rei said, half-bowing with her palms resting on her naked thighs. “I hope you’re just as excited as I am, because today…today I bought a new toy.” She reached into the box and took out a huge, bumpy dildo, turning it slowly in her hands so the viewers could see every cunt-devastating inch of the vast, purple faux-cock. Rei’s heart pumped faster as she pictured what this thing would do to her, how it would ruin her insides…but for now, she had to get the fans all worked up. Rising from the bed so her plump cameltoe was outlined in front of the camera, Rei whapped the dildo against her jiggly thigh, then used it to rub the front of her shorts, grinding it over her pussy through the fabric of her shorts. “Mn…” The comments scrolled past at a faster rate, so Rei gave her pussy another sharp smack with the dildo. “This dildo is two feet long. Do you want to see it plunging into me?” The dildo hung loose in her grip as she watched the screen, the liquid crystal glare reflected in her eyes. At last, she turned around and brought her thick, pale ass to bear, pointing her smooth cheeks at the screen while gyrating her hips slowly, rippling her core muscles like she’d practiced a thousand times in the mirror. Nothing got her more excited than showing off in front of a camera; nothing made her heart race as fast, or made her stomach tighten with giddiness. As she reached back her free hand, she enjoyed a fresh shiver of delight – and then brought her open palm down on her giant ass. Schlap! Her booty jiggled joyously from the strike, the delicious wobbling causing her shorts to sink deeper between her blossoming cheeks. Another thwap, and her buttcheeks spilled out completely, exposed to the open air – and to her hands. When she slapped the dildo across her other cheek, the chat went wild – and Rei hummed a low note of sultry bliss.

Leaning forwards, Rei rested her hands on the bed and started to shake her ass, showing off just how thick and meaty her cheeks were. “Do you like this…?” she murmured as she picked up the pace, rolling her ass in figure-eights before twerking them hungrily up and down, miming pumping her pussy on a huge, throbbing cock. She groped her right breast in one hand, jostling her fat, sensitive udder inside her top until her nipples were all too visible, bulging through the fabric. By now her asscheeks were leaping up and down, sloshing together and apart with each bounce. She huffed and puffed faster and faster by the second, spots of sweat appearing on her back while her excitement swelled. “Ha…haah…” Smack, smack, smack… Her asscheeks started to slap against each other in a totally obscene display, twerking hard and fast for her fans’ enjoyment, etting off to the thought of thousands of people jerking off to her. “I always…reward my fans…” Rei puffed as she worked, her voice so low she could only have been talking to herself.

At last, Rei lowered herself into a squat and pressed her hands on both of her breasts, making them swell outwards so her backboob was painfully visible in the camera’s lens. Looking over her shoulder, she rubbed her huge udders in slow, squeezing circles, massaging them while her red eyes glared into the camera, her crimson blush and messy hair speaking of the depraved, animalistic lust raging throughout her body. “Hnn… It’s so difficult carrying these things around all day,” she said. “My back aches…and everyone stares…but in the end, it’s worth it. Do you know why…?” She lifted the dildo again, smacking it gently against her cheek before tugging out the collar of her shirt, exposing her glossy cleavage…and sliding the dildo inside. Still with her back to the camera, she grasped the flanks of her udders and jerked them up and down, making them leap and bound around the massive faux-cock, making her cleavage leap almost to her chin. Clop, clop, schlop… At last, when her shirt was damp enough with sweat to be translucent, she turned and faced the camera…showing off her huge tits and pink nipples, clearly visible through the fabric. “I can massage huge cocks between them with ease.” She continued the lewd paizuri display, letting gravity sink the dildo deeper and deeper into her cleavage until it vanished entirely, swallowed up by her tits. She reached under her shirt and pulled the dildo out of the bottom, leaning back againt the bed for a momentary breather. “Ha…hah… I hope you’re picturing your cock between my giant boobs. You are, aren’t you? Then…just keep on stroking…and let me help you out, the best I can.”

Sitting once again on the edge of the bed, Rei dragged the box close to her and looked inside. There was an assortment of toys available to her selection, and she trailed her fingertips slowly over them before pausing over a particularly enticing object. When her hand rose again, it lifted from the box a pink, grape-sized bead…and another, connected by a wire. Oh, my. “Ah…these should do,” Rei said, picking up the vibrating beads’ remote. She lifted her hips off the bed and tugged down her shorts, her lips pulling into a tight, straight line behind her mask as her asscheeks and smooth, soft, hairless pussy were exposed. The chat was going wild, but Rei’s vision was too blurry with lust to focus on it. “Ahn…” Kicking her shorts away, leaving herself bottomless, Rei slid the beads under her ass and used one to tickle her tight asshole. At last, she pushed one of the beads inside, gasping as her asshole sucked around her fingers. “Mmn…hah…” She slid her digits inside all the way to the knuckle, making sure to bury the bead deep…before stroking the other one over her pussylips. That one went inside, too, and Rei swirled her fingers slowly around her inner folds as she trembled and twitched on the bed. “Ah…ahh…” She loved to masturbate in private, and showing off her horniness on stream only made her dizzier, happier, more ecstatic. Sweat rolled down her brow, and she bit the inside of her mask as her brain swam in a sea of endorphins, toes curling on the ground. “I feel…so wonderful… Please, watch me…”

At last, Rei rolled over onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass up high so the audience could see the wire going into both her pussy and asshole. She fondled the remote in her hands for a moment, propped up on her elbows…then she thumbed a button. The lights dimmed, and from her speakers, a booming, nightclub beat started to thump throughout the room. Strobe lights began to flash over her ultra-thicc form from above. “Hnngh.” She pressed another button, and the beads started to vibrate inside her. She squeaked in joy and arched her back, stunned by the rush of pleasure that filled her entire being. “Mmgh! Nn!” She started to twerk frantically, dancing her asscheeks for the viewers’ pleasure while the beads buzzed against her inner walls. She bounced her hips to the beat of the music, up and down, up and down, clapping and smacking her enormous asscheeks together without mercy. “Hahh--!” Suddenly, Rei was cumming: her red eyes rolled upwards, tears welling and oozing down her cheeks as she squirted jets of clear nectar toward the camera, squeaking and grunting like a total whore! She didn’t stop her dance even for one second: in fact, she rose to her feet, bent over her bed, and smacked her asscheeks together even harder. THWAP, CLAP, CLAP, SCHLAP! “Nnghh!” She ran a hand through her air, sloshing her ass up and down, from side to side, in wide circles, never relenting. She WHIPPED her ass with the monster-dildo, thrashing it around with brutal blows, abasing herself in front of thousands of horny viewers. She was devolving into a pure slut before their very eyes. Finally, unable to take the pressure, Rei grabbed her top and wrenched it up over her head, unleashing her heavy udders to spill free and collide with each other in a meaty clop! Their plump flanks were visible from behind, wobbling gorgeously from her viewers, swinging from side to side as she worked. She groped herself without shame, squishing her perfect boobs outwards while her thighs and knees trembled and her hips jerked to the beat. She dropped into a squat and twerked like a girl in a rap video, hands on her knees, sweat flying off her huge, shiny, pale booty as she swung it violently around.

She was past the point of no return. She tugged one end of the vibrator out of her asshole and let the bead dangle, shaking around as she pumped her hips. She grasped the dildo and braced it beneath her, making sure its suction cup attached to the floor. The broad tip grazed around her pussylips only briefly, but then she pressed it against her asshole and leaned back, crying out as it plunged inside. “Haugghn!” Immediately, Rei started to SLAM herself on that monster dildo, twerking hard and fast over it, her hips going into overdrive in the attempt to fuck herself silly. Her poor insides stretched around the enormous faux-dong, but the only thing that mattered to her was plunging herself harder and faster, grunting and growling, her hips nearly becoming a blur as her asscheeks SCHLAP, SCHLAP, SCHLAPPed around the dildo’s girth. Her massive udders wobbled and swung from side to side, becoming momentarily visible in all their glory to the camera when they leapt far enough outwards. Sweat rolled down Rei’s naked back and drizzled over her bounding asscheeks, and any that slithered down into their glossy valley was instantly vaporised by the machine-like force of her twerking. “Ha..! Hahn…! Fuaah…!”

Rei clenched her teeth and looked back at the camera, her eyes narrowing to slutty slits as a new purpose arose from the chaotic mire. When she raised her hips again, she took a sharp breath – and then SLAMMED her weight backwards and downwards as hard as she could! Schlork! The entire two-foot dildo, balls and all, vanished into her asshole in a single, shuddering slurp. She sat on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her, tongue hanging from her mouth, eyes rolled back in her head, gurgling pathetically as she came herself silly. Squirt, squirt, squirrrt!

“Gluh…hluuk…nngh…” Asscheeks squished out on the floor, her giant thighs trembling, Rei sat slowly forwards, reaching up to grasp the edge of the bed. She got her heels beneath her and wrestled her way slowly up to her feet, drawing the dildo out of her asshole inch by slow inch. “Hng…” It emerged coated in a gloss of juices while the bead dangling from her pussy jostled and bounced from side to side. At last, her asshole smooched off the dildo’s tip, and it pointed skywards once again. Rei looked down at it in amazement, and at the puddle of girlcum she’d left on the floor. “Huhhn…” She turned slowly around…then slumped to her knees, her huge tits jiggling from the impact. The dildo rode up her stomach, and she grasped it in both hands, wringing it in tight, pumping motions while staring desperately at the camera, panting for precious air. The mask was drenched with her own tears, her tits covered in sweat, heaving inwards and outwards in gorgeous billows. “Hwuf…that was…” She blinked, then shuddered and groaned, realising the vibrator was still active inside her. She grasped the dangling bead and tugged, releasing the toy from her pussy with a wet slurp. She still hadn’t had enough – not by a long shot. She grasped the dildo and pulled hard, until the suction cup finally released – and without hesitation, she lifted her mask, opened wide, and shoved every last inch of the toy down her sloppy, hungry gullet. “Glurrk!” She pumped her throat hard and fast, bulging her slender neck for the camera, tasting her own asshole on the humongous length. “Hrk, glk, glulk…” Only when the dildo’s faux-balls pressed over her nose did she consider a thrust complete, pulling it as far back as her arm could reach before shoving it in again. Drool spurted from her lips and nostrils and oozed down her tits as she worked, brutalising her throat, showing herself no mercy…lubing that enormous thing up for the next step. Finally, drawing the dildo slowly out of her gullet – her tongue trailing off the tip with a gooey lick – Rei pressed the dildo beneath her again, this time bracing its head against her pussy. She didn’t care that her entire face was now visible – in fact, with her mask folded up, it looked more like a blindfold, leaving only her left eye exposed. She panted for air as the suction cup attached to the floor once again, her toes curling as she dripped pussyjuice over the massive, veiny schlong. “Hahggk…”

Finally, Rei leaned forward and plunged herself onto the immense dildo. “Ahn!” Fingertips resting on the floor, leaning toward the camera so her huge cleavage jiggled and bounced in full view, she pumped her tight, needy pussy up and down the horrendously massive length. Schlap, schlap, schlap! Her asscheeks clapped noisily once again, beating together in vaporising blows as she wrenched her pussy wide open. “Mmrgh!” She was exhausted, wheezing for air, but she was acting on overpowering instinct, unable to stop herself even if she’d wanted to. Her thighs jiggled along with her asscheeks, and as her tits started to leap back and forth in time with her thrusts, Rei raised a hand to the camera in a ‘peace’ sign. “Ah! Ah! Ahhn!” She flipped her mask down again in time for a deep shudder of bliss to course throughout her body, tightening her muscles and making her go cross-eyed. “Hnnghhh…” Her pussy nearly touched the floor with each pump, her thighs spread flexibly apart, and the sheer force of her thrusts was enough to send her into a dizzy stupor. Only sheer depravity kept her concious and pumping, harder and faster by the moment, until--!

Rei came, and her mind was totally obliterated. One eye shot up and back, twitching and trembling, while the other simply blurred out of focus. She planted her pussy as far down the dildo as she could reach, punching the head into her womb and bulging her belly, and caught her tits in the crook of an arm, shuddering from head to toe as she squirted into a widening puddle. “Hnnghf…nnghk…ggrhk…” Her shoulders arched and spasmed, her head canted in bliss, and at last, she simply lowered herself onto her front with the dildo still balls-deep inside her. Lying in a pool of her own sweat and juices, Rei reached for the camera. “Hnngh…thanks for tuning in,” she said hoarsely as she held the lens in front of her dazed face. “M-Make sure you…keep an eye on…my stream schedule…and watch me again soon…”

At last, the stream ended. Rei blew a puff of relief, then began the long process of recovering from her self-gratification – pulling herself off the giant dildo and cleaning up. As she did so, she wondered if Asuka would be open to joining her sometime. The busty redhead would make one hell of a whip-wielding dom…or a squirming submissive. Whatever the case, Rei’s viewers would be absolutely delighted.


End file.
